Jane's New BFF
by ChristySiu
Summary: What if Jane from the Volturi found Bella in the woods after Edward left her? What happens when she joins the Volturi? What happens when the Cullens visit?
1. Tester Chapter

Jane's New BFF

**A/N Bella never left the note for Charlie, so he t****hinks she ran off and got mauled by a bear or something….. I hate my life. Fanfiction WAS MY place to chill, get away from all the 'cliqueness' and all the faking. But now that's not the story. Oh well enjoy!**

BPOV

"You don't love me?" I asked as I stood facing the love of my life.

"No." the one word shattered my heart. My instinct was to run, so I did. I tore my way through the thick brambles. My heart beat at about ten times more than its normal rate. Finally, I stopped my hair was disheveled and tears streamed down my face.

I crumbled under a large birch tree and curled into a ball. I didn't know how long I had been there but the next thing I knew was I saw a pair of bright red eyes before me. I bolted up with a shock and backed up against the rough tree bark.

"Hello, you must be Bella." The voice murmured evilly. I tried to shrink back against the tree trunk, but my back was already pressed tightly against the trunk. I lifted my head and got a better look at my 'attacker'.

She had a long black cape that reached the floor **(A/N I'm gonna make it kinda different from the book so don't review saying stuff like 'that's not right!). **The hood was let down and rested neatly against her back. She had beautiful blonde hair that was wound into a neat ballerina bun, her eyes were ruby red and her face was flawless.

_The Volturi. _I knew it at once, all the stories I had ever been told, the pictures, everything**. (A/N once again I know. Don't like it? Then don't read it. Sorry I'm in a really bad mood… ) **

"What do you want?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"You." She replied in a bone-chilling voice.

**Tell me if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Jane's New BFF**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Previously on: Jane's New BFF**_

_**The Volturi. **_**I knew it at once, all the stories I had ever been told, the pictures, everything. (A/N once again I know. Don't like it? Then don't read it. Sorry I'm in a really bad mood… ) **

"**What do you want?" I asked in a trembling voice.**

"**You." She replied in a bone-chilling voice. **

BPOV

I was so scared I couldn't move. It was like someone had glued my feet to the dry forest floor. There was a silence between us, then, I ran. I ran past all the trees, the dry forest floor flying up as my shoes dug uprooted dead leaves.

I heard a sigh behind me then, "Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't run. It will only be more painful for you." In an instant, a cold bare hand gripped my upper shoulder and pulled me back. Her long black cape was now falling of one shoulder, and I could see the outline of a black tank top.

"I have orders to take you back with me to Volterra, to see what you make of being changed, then joining the guard. Can you just please make this easier for me _and _you, and just come with me?" she said in a bored tone.

I stated back at her, too frightened to do anything. For a few seconds, we stared at each other, my chocolate brown eyes, her ruby red ones. Then she sighed, straightened her cape, and said in a slightly more _nicer _tone.

"Please, I promise you won't get hurt. If anyone threatens you, I promise that I will protect you along with my brother, Alec." She said rolling her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes, "Fine, but first, what's your name?" I asked her timidly. No matter how nice she was still a bit frightening. She laughed. It was a nice, tinkly sound that instantly brightened up the forest.

Now, that my life wasn't in 'danger', she actually seemed quite nice.

"How rude of me." Her voice had changed its tone. It was now a high, soprano that lightened up the dark gloomy forest,

"Jane." She smiled. She stuck out her hand. I looked at it unsurely. She laughed again.

"We're going to _my _home."

Once I had grabbed onto her hand, she lifted me on to her back and she started running, fast.

It took about 10 minutes, and we were landing in front of a large iron gate that had a very very big castle nestled among bushed and overgrowing trees.

She let me of gently when we got to the gate and she smiled at the incredibly handsome guy that was standing in front of the gates.

"Hey Matrix!"(OC) she smiled sweetly at the tall 16 year oldish guy, that had blonde hair, and ruby red eyes.

"Jane, ahh. I see you brought her back!" he smiled.

Jane nodded, her face beaming like a little child's.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!!!!! One thing I forgot to say…….**_

_**DIsclamier: if I owned Twilight, I would have made things a LOT different! Not saying I don't like it now yea. BTW this goes for all my stories including the Clique which If I did write, I would NEVER EVER let Kuh-laire in! I'm really pissed right now, same reasons I wrote in the last few chapters, or it might be in another book…….. oh well **_

_**Oh, and in this chapter, I will be copying parts from New Moon, like, word-for-word. So if it sounds familiar, it probably is!! LOL **__****___

_**OOOH!!! OOOH!!! OOOH!! YES!!! I have news!! I now officially have a beta!! Her name is pinkharts!!! Check ooout her stooorrrys!! They're awesome!**_

_**ENJOY!**__**Jane's New BFF**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Previously on: Jane's New BFF**_

"**Hey Matrix!"(OC) she smiled sweetly at the tall 16 year oldish guy, that had blonde hair, and ruby red eyes.**

"**Jane, ahh. I see you brought her back!" he smiled.**

**Jane nodded, her face beaming like a little child's**

**BPOV **

I looked around, amazed at the large castle that was nestled away by the waving trees. "This is Matrix, we found him two years ago when we were out hunting in Canada. Aro invited him to come back with us and he agreed." I heard Jane explain to me

We left Matrix at the door and Jane led me down the hall and into a long hallway. **(A/N Some of the following is the description from New Moon, but I thought I might be easier.**)We were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular flurescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. We stopped in front of an elevator. The ride was short, and when it stopped, we stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly coloured banquets. The flower's smell reminded me of a funeral home.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. I gawked in astonishment at the woman behind it. She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes she would have been pretty in any other company-but not here. Because she was every bit as human as I was. I couldn't comprehend what this human woman was doing here, totally at ease, surrounded by vampires. She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon Jane." She said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at her company. Me, disheveled and comparatively hideous.

`Jane nodded at her. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and I followed. On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was lovely just the same. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching for her, "Jane."

"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at me.

"I see it was successful?" he noted. She smiled and nodded.

"Aro will be so pleased, he has been most anxious to see you."

"Lets not keep him waiting." Jane suggested. Alec and Jane, holding hands led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall-would there ever be an end? They ignored the doors at the end of the hall-doors entirelt sheathed in gold-stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Alec hld it open for Jane, and after a few quick mutterings at vampire speed, he held it open for me. I gazed at him worriedly, as his ruby red eyes followed me.

The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret… which was probably exactly what it was. Two stories up, long widow slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights, the only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As I watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls. The exquisite faces all turned towards us as we entered the room, or mainly, me.

Most of the immortals were dresses in inconspicuous pants and shirts- things that wouldn't stick out on the streets below. But the man who spoke first wore one of the king robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak. "Jane! You've returned! That was much faster than I expected! Everyone else, can you please leave now?" he enquired.

(A/N the copying stops here!)

There was a quick silence as everyone filed out of the room. "Oh, and Felix, can you please ask my brothers to come in here?"

a vampire near the end of the group turned, and nodded.

**Okay, I'm ending it here! I really sorry! But its 2****nd**** week back and I already have 6 tests!!! Religious Studies one, math test, 2 latin tests, 2 french tests, and I have a MAJOR ASSIGNMENT DUE!! Ahh!! I'm really sorry, but I might not be updasting as often!! Really sorry!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Luv ya!!  
crispydacrazycrisp is signing off!!  
xoxo **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Previously on: Jane's New BFF**_

_There was a quick silence as everyone filed out of the room. "Oh, and Felix, can you please ask my brothers to come in here?" a vampire near the end of the group turned, and nodded._

"Thank you Felix." Aro nodded at him to leave.

"Now, Bella, would you like to be changed?" Aro inquired. I couldn't believe it. This _guy _urm _vampire _that I had just met is so willing to change me, yet me own _love _couldn't even think about changing me!

"Yes." I nodded, this had been my wish since, I knew about the existence of vampires. Aro looked a little surprised at my quick answer. "Of course. But first, I would like you to meet my brothers, Marcus and Caius." He gestured toward the two vampires that were entering the room now. One had blackish-brownish hair and the other had white-blond hair.

"Pleasure to meet you." The brown-haired one nodded at me. The blonde one just stared at me. "So, Aro, is she going to be changed?" he asked brusquely.

"Patience Caius, but yes she is." Aro smiled.

"I talked to Matrix, he said that her power was a sponge, as well as a shield." Alec said out of breath. I hadn't even noticed he went out of the room. **(SEE!! THERE WAS A REASON I PUT MATRIX IN!!!! HAHA!!! SORRY!! BACK TO THE STORY!!)**

"Jane, you met Matrix on the way in?" Aro asked. Jane nodded.

"See Bella, Matrix can sense whether humans or vampires have powers. It is most useful." Aro said wistfully.

"Well, are you ready to be changed now Bella?" Aro asked, with a business like tone.

I nodded.  
"Very well. Who would you like to change you?" he asked.

"Um, Jane?" it came out sounding like a question. But Jane was the only one that I trusted right now. Aro nodded,

"Jane, Alec, take Bella to one of the changing rooms." **(ONCE AGAIN!!! I KNOW!! BUT IF ANYONE EVER TELLS ME AGAIN, THAT THIS ISN'T HOW IT GOES, BLAH BLAH BLAH, I WILL SERIOUSLY CONSIDER PUTTING THIS STORY ON HIATUS!!! HEY, I DID WARN EVERYONE!! ANYWAY, BACK TO THE STORY!!!) **Jane and Alec nodded and Jane grabbed my hand and led me back down the elaborate hall, all the way back through to the reception area and through a door on the right that I hadn't seen before.

Then we were down another hallway, and we entered one on the left side near the very end. "Are you scared?" Jane asked me.  
"A little."

"Don't worry, I won't lose control. Alec and I have lived for so long, we are almost immune to it and also, if I do lose control, Alec is there to stop me!" she smiled. **(Yes, once again, I KNOW!! Honestly though, if you really don't like how I'm changing things, please don't read it!) **

I smiled nervously and got up on the metal table. Then Alec closed the door to the sound-proof room, Jane stepped forward, took a deep breath, and bit my neck.

**(I honestly don't feel like writing about three days of her in pain. So lets skip three days!! YAH!! LOL!!)**

Three days, I was in pain. Three days, I lay there with fire coursing through my veins. When I woke up, it was a relief. I opened my eyes slowly and when I did, I could see every single speck of dust floating around and all the lines where the paintbrush had left marks.

"BELLA!" a voice shouted from outside. I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the metal table and stood up. I stepped forward to open the door and a blur of blonde and black enveloped me in a hug. **(I've always imagined Jane blonde, like Dakota Fanning, who I know is playing Jane but yea.) **

She let go of me, and I saw that it was Jane. She started talking excitedly. "Bella! We HAVE to go shopping! Oh! Alec wants to train with you and so do I! It's gonna be so fun!!" she sqealed happily.

"Jane! Calm down." A voice laughed from outside. It was Alec.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

This continued for a while before Alec said, "Aro wants you in the throne room."

"Thanks!"

"Come on Bella!" Jane pulled me down the hall and back into the reception.

"Hi Gianna!" I smiled at her

"Oh! Um, Hi." She looked a little surprised

"How did you do that?" Alec demanded when he had caught up to us while we were nearing the throne room.

"Do what?" I asked, honestly curious. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Not kill Gianna!" I was taken aback.

"Um, why would I want to kill her?"

"Be-cause! She's a human! You're a newborn! You're supposed to be after her blood and all that crap!" Jane exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"Well, her blood kinda smelled icky." I wrinkled my nose. Jane and Alec exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Well, Aro will be interested." Jane mused.

"Come on!" Alec grabbed both our wrists and pulled is through the large double doors.  
"Ah! Bella! How are we?" Aro asked jubilantly.

"I'm fine."

"So, how was she around Gianna?" Caius butted in. Jane and Alec looked at each other.

"Well, she didn't react at all." Alec muttered. There was a silence, then,

"_Nothing?!"_ Marcus asked in disbelief. Jane shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Well, Bel-" Aro started.

"Please, don't call me that, that reminds me too much of _them. _Call me Izzy." I smiled.

"Izzy Volturi? Hmm, that has quite a nice ring to it." Aro mused.

"Well, Bella, I want you to meet all the guard, some of them have some wonderful abilities, and I want you to absorb all of them, as I think that you will make a valuable addition to the top guard, along with Jane and Alec, here." Aro smiled.

"Okay." The next few hours, I had absorbed more than 100 powers, including telekinesis, transportation, changing my appearance, invisibility, and my favorites, Jane's power of torture, and Alec's power of numbing. Aro said that he was going to invite every coven here in a few weeks for a ball, and then, I would be able to absorb every single power known to vampire kind.

"Now, Jane will take you to your room, and you can do whatever you like, as you seem to have no problem with your bloodthirst." Marcus eyed me suspiciously.

"Cool!" I smiled. Jane led me all the way back down the hall, past the receptionist and down the hall with the room where I was changed. Jane opened a door, and it led into a large room. It was even bigger than the Alice's room!

"This is our room!" Jane said happily. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yep, Aro said that we can share a room! So we get the biggest room in the east wing! Alec's room is the adjoining one next door!" I smiled happily. This is where I belonged.

**Hey Guys!! I know you've been waiting for this for a long time! (coughcoughshoniedashinyshimmerysheepcoughcough) Anyway, I got my religious studies test back. I got an E (excellence)!!! YAH!!!! MY PROJECT IS DUE TOMORROW!! AHH!! But I know I'll get through it coz of all my lovely reviewers!! Hint hint! Anyway, I'll now be doing a question thing at the nd, and if you get it right, be the first to answer AND review first, I'll put you as a character in Jane's New BFF!! YAH!!!  
**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257****!!**

**I'm am majorly pissed!! But at least fanfiction is a very good place to be! But it is now invaded, and yes I know you guys read this, but who gives?!**

**Bye!!  
**

**Xoxo!!**


	5. QUESTION!

**Hey guys! I forgot to put the question in!! here you go!!! Lol!! Sorry!! HINT: YOU NED TO GO ON MY PROFILE!!**

**Question:**

**What team am I on?**

**And who is my fave people in it?**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257!!  
LUV YA!!**

**Xoxo!**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Soooo, are you ready for who won my fantabulous question?! Nalle94 won!! GIVE ME A YAH!!! Hello?! Me no heary a yah! Oh well, reviews will make up for it!! Hint hint!!**_

_**Now, onto the story!!  
**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Previously on: Jane's New BFF**_

"_Yep, Aro said that we can share a room! So we get the biggest room in the east wing! Alec's room is the adjoining one next door!" I smiled happily. This is where I belonged._

A few weeks passed, and the ball was drawing closer and closer, then I knew the exact consequences of the ball. The Cullen's. I knew that I couldn't avoid them. Over the last few weeks, Aro, had somehow become my father, and Caius and Marcus my uncles. Jane and Alec had become my best friends and we loved to have mock fights in one of the training rooms.

"Izzy, as you know, the ball is drawing near, and that means The Culle-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, he was up in the air, whirling around.

"Izzy!" Aro shouted, exasperated. Jane came running in followed by Alec.

"Izzy! Calm down!" Jane shouted. I clenched my fists, and squeezed my eyes shut hard. Slowly, my mind calmed down enough, and Aro fell down with a _Thud! _on the marble floor.

"Honestly, Isabella!" He stood above me angrily, his red eyes flashing.

"Daddy! You KNOW I hate The Cullen's!" I spat out their name like it was a dirty word.

"Aro! You know you shouldn't mention them to Izzy." Marcus sighed; bored by all of this while Caius just rolled his eyes.

"Come one Izzy, let's go have another mock fight in the training room." Alec suggested. I grinned at him.

"You're on!" I said wickedly. Jane groaned.

"Another one?"

"Aw. Come on, Jane! You don't have to join in! Just watch!" Alec suggested.

"URG! Fine!" Jane stormed ahead of us, as we raced all the way down the hall to the training room.

It was a vast room that was carpet. Surprisingly. But Aro thought that it would be best, instead of something like marble, but honestly? I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Jane shouted, and Alec and I had already retreated to a corner each.

We stared at each other then Alec pounced at me, darting from his corner. I quickly darted out of the way.

"Aw, come on Iz!" Alec taunted. "Are you too afraid to use your powers?"

"Oh, now you've done it!" I shouted back, then I use my invisibility power and dissapered.

"HEY!! Cheater! You're using your powers!" he shouted, while Jane snickered on from the sidelines.

To her, this was her daily amusement.

"You never said we couldn't!" I replied cheekily, while still invisible. He rolled his eyes.

"URG! FINE!"

I smirked evilly and re-appeared right in front of Alec.

"AHH!" he screamed and fell backwards.

"HAHA!" Jane started laughing hysterically. I pounced on him and touched my mouth to his neck.

"I win." I whispered.

"Uh, Bella?" a voice came from the doorway. I jumped of Alec nimbly and turned to face the tall blonde in the hallway. She was one of those girls that no-one ever wants to see upset, because no-one can stand it if she cried. She had on some skinny jeans, a silk blouse, a pair of flats, and of course, the always present black Volturi cloak.

Her name was Natasha Andonov. I knew her pretty well, I had never seen her in when she was human, but I knew from Jane and Alec that she had emerald eyes. They made me think of Edward when he was human. I shook my head, angry to see my-self thinking of him. Natasha had brilliant self control, like me. She was changed just a few years before me.

She was standing nervously in the doorway with a white earbud sticking out of one ear.** (A/N Wow! This is the first A/N throughout this chapter so far! YAH! A RECORD FOR MINI ME!!! LOL! Anyways, I know that the Volturi don't know much about stuff like this, but in my FF, they do! SO DEAL WITH IT!!!) **

"Um, Aro wants you in the throne room, the uh, the Cullen's are here ahead of time, because Aro asked them to." He blurted out. I stood there in shock, while Jane had this angry look in her eyes and Alec was so shocked that we had somehow melted into a heap on the floor.

**Yeah know its ****short AND IT'S A CLIFFY!!! Also as Natasha was the winner, she was getting a character in my FF, but don't worry! She be a bigger part in the story! I already have a story plan for this, ad I never expected to put in an extra character, so I'm still deciding where to put her! I might put a poll up!! But as I said before! I have heaps of tests! But its definetly getting better soon!!! REVIEW ANYWAY!!LUV YA!! OH! Before I forget, read manunitedfan's stories! There awesome! Well, its awesome! And Elmo! I know you read this, so, I MENTIONED YOU SO NOW YOU HAVE TO MENTION ME! YOU SAID SO IN LATIN!!**

**BYE!!  
LUV YA!  
HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 5

**So? Did anyone see my two new one-shots?! If you did, did you like them? Well, sorry for the wait! Can you read 'Teardrops On My Guitar'? Some people say I should continue it (coughcoughlauracoughcough). But I don't know, if I do, I most likely have to put another story on hiatus and I really don't want to…. It really depends!! **** BTW, does anyone else find that when you review a story, it goes back up to the beginning of the chapter?! It never used to do that!!! Well on with the story!! Oh and I thought you might like a look in Jane's mind!!!!**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Previously on: Jane's New BFF**_

"_Um, Aro wants you in the throne room, the uh, the Cullen's are here ahead of time, because Aro asked them to." He blurted out. I stood there in shock, while Jane had this angry look in her eyes and Alec was so shocked that e had somehow melted into a heap on the floor._

JPOV (Jane)

The Cullen' are here. _The Cullens?! _How dare they come here after all they did! I shouted mentally. I looked over at Izzy. **(I know, I know! Another A/N but I wanted to point out my mistake, I just realized that I keep saying BPOV not **_**IPOV **_**instead since Izzy doesn't want to be known as Bella anymore. So I will try to write IPOV instead!!!)**

She was still staring in shock. "Thank you Nat, may you please tell Aro that Izzy will be there soon?" I dismissed her.

"Um, Aro says that you and Alec have to go too." She looked nervous and started twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

My eyes widened. "Gotta be kidding me." I muttered.

"Right, thank you." I managed to get it through my teeth.

"That's fine. I'm going to go. Reneta and Heidi are taking me shopping!" she smiled.

"OOH! Bye me some cool clothes!" I perked up for a second.

"Sure thing!" she instantly smiled too.

"Thanks Natty! See ya!" she left the room to go and find Reneta and Heidi.

"Iz?" Alec spoke up, and regained his composure. Izzy straightened up and brushed back a piece of stray hair.

"Yeah?" she spoke up, but her voice was a bit strangled.

"You okay?" he asked, worry obvious in his tone.

"Yeah." Izzy took a deep breath, and nodded. "Come on guys, let's go and wow them!" she grinned.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Izzy was okay again. I grinned wickedly at her. She smiled back, and grabbed my arm.

We hurried into our shared room, and dashed into the huge walk-in closet.

I picked a black singlet, black leggings and a pair of white short shorts over **(A/N HEY GUYS!! YIPEE! I know what you're thinking, they don't wear this!! But please, for the sake of it, don't shoot me a review telling me this, I know this of course, (duh Twilight freak here! Aye Shonie, Rach?!) but in my FF I want them to! So there!) **

Izzy picked the opposite of me, white singlet, white leggings and a pair of black denim short shorts over. Of course, we had to put on our black cloaks. Arg! I hate them! They are so unfashionable! Gosh!

**Hey guys I'm stopping here! Yeah sorry its so short! But I have a placement test tomorrow to go into Year 9! And my future life and all my friendship circles depend on this!! Lol jokes! But yeah! Hope you guys review anyway!!!!! And wish me luck please!! I promise! Well I'll try to make the next chapter EXTRA EXTRA LOONG!!!**

**xxx!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Urg Tests, assignments, and drama. You guys get it. anyway, I'm back! And yea, my placement test is over now! Yay!**** Yea that was ages ago. School's about to start again… there are 56 people coming into year 9! Nooo!! First I wanna say sorry to one of my best friends 4eva. I was upset coz suddenly everyone was on FF and that was kinda my thing well it was my fault. I gave people all my stories and poems, an my FF files happened to be in there. I acted kinda cold towards you towards the last few days of school and I'm really sorry! Please forgive me rach! And psrry to all my faithful readers about the long as wait!! Ily guys!! x**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Previously on: Jane's New BFF**_

_Izzy picked the opposite of me, white singlet, white leggings and a pair of black denim short shorts over. Of course, we had to put on our black cloaks. Arg! I hate them! They are so unfashionable! Gosh! _

IPOV (Izzy)

Jane and I rushed off to get changed, leaving Alec by himself. We threw open the large closet doors in our joint room, and put on opposites of the same outfit, and of course, the stupid Volturi cloaks. They make everything seem so dull and boring! I don't like them! But Aro says we have to wear them for now, as he doesn't want the Cullen's to see who we are. Namely me.

After changing, we ran back out the door, and I nearly crashed into Alec, who was running in the same direction, his black cloak, already on, but the hood was hanging loosely on his shoulders. He grinned at me, "Ready Iz?!" I nodded.

"Jane?"

"All Set!" she smiled evilly. Then, Jane and Alec each stood by my side, and we lifted our hoods on our heads simultaneously. We walked calmly to the throne room where everyone was waiting .

Inside, Aro was talking with Carlisle and Esme. The rest of the Cullen's stood behind them, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and _him. _He looked, there was only one word for it; horrible. His hair was disheveled, his beard left unshaved, his golden eyes looked dull and held none of the sparkle that was there whenever I saw him.

But, I shook it off. _He _left _me. _I reminded myself. Aro turned around. "Izzy! Jane! Alec! You're here at last!" he spread his arms. The three of us walked in, and the Cullen's heads snapped around, all except Edward.

"What is the meaning of this Aro?" Carlisle asked sharply. "Why have you brought Jane and Alec here? And Izzy, was it?" he added as a afterthought, sparing me a quick glance.

"Ah, why would I want to do that?" Aro exclaimed juviantly, throwing his hands up in the air. I glanced sideways at Jane and Alec. Sometimes, Aro is just TOO happy. It isn't healthy. I thought. Behind him, Caius and Marcus were probably thinking the same thing.

"First, ah, Izzy here would like to show you something." Aro glanced at me, and the Cullen's looked around in confusion. "Izzy." Aro guestered to me and stepped back into the ranks of Caius and Marcus. Jane and Alec stood near the doors, giving me looks of self encouragement. I nodded back at them, gratefulness running through me. I stepped up to them, so close that they took a step back, glancing at me warily.

"So you guys are the Cullen's?" I ask, pretending to be curious.

**Okay I'm really sorry to be stopping this short. But its like 11 and I am tired as shit even though I'm having a FF convo a gmail chat, and email chat with ONE person! But just to give you guys a treat. I'm including an excerpt of my ORIGINAL story!! Enjoy! Luv you guys!**

**Crispy x**

_Gabrielle _

"NO! I'm not coming over just so _you _can dress _me_ up like a doll!" I shouted over the phone to my best friend Jane Collins.

"Okay! I'll come over instead! See you in a few secs, literally!" the phone went dead. Suddenly a blonde head poked into my room.

"Did I hear the word dress-up?" my twin sister Camille poked her head around the door, her grey eyes twinkling.

"Really? How can you hear that from across the hall?" I asked in disbelief. Camille shrugged and pulled me up by my left arm. "Come on, I hear Jane." she dragged me downstairs and opened the door to find a semi-tall browned haired girl with two large duffle bags behind her.

She was slender and had twinkling green eyes that sparkled with magic. Behind her were two guys. One had light brown hair and hazel eyes and the other had dark brown hair and was a spitting image of Jane, except the twinkle in his eyes were full of a enlightening happiness and he didn't look like he was about to pull a prank on someone.

"Hey Gabby." the dark haired one smiled at me.

"Hey Matt." I responded.

"Guess what, Kevin has _great _news, right Kev?" Matt put the emphasis and sarcasm on the great. Kevin rolled his eyes at his brother and turned excitedly to Gabrielle.

"I have the best news ever," he paused for dramatic effect. "I finally got the courage to ask Ava Johnson out!" My smile dropped, and my eyes were full of hurt, anguish and betrayal. But he didn't notice, he was still jabbering on about how _Ava _was so kind, and _Ava _was the best thing that ever happened to him, and how as long as he had _Ava _he didn't need anyone else.

That was the one that hurt the most, I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes, threatening to spill over any second.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" I managed to choke out and grabbed my keys and wallet before anyone could stop me. I ran to my newly brought Holden Cruze and stuffed the keys in quickly, revered the engine and drove off leaving trail of smoke in my wake.

As i drove off I felt my iPhone play the song 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift and vibrate.I pulled into a Farmers parking lot and took my phone out.

Gabby, r u ok we all worried.

From: Jazzy

Time: 3:47

SOZ SO MUCH!! MY BROS A MORON!!!

From: Janey

Time: 3:49

Hey Gabby sori bout Kevin.

From: Matty

Time: 3:50

GABRIELLE OLIVA ANDRE! TXT ME BK RITE NOW!! WE SO WORID!!

From: Cammy

Time: 3: 57

I smiled at my best friends and siblings texts. They always knew how to cheer me up. Especially Japer, he was my protective older brother that could understand me and read me better than any other person in the world, even better than my twin sister Camille.

Camille. My twin, my other half. She was the best to go to for boy troubles, fashion crisis or just a sisterly bond, there are some things that big brothers don't need to hear, even the most closet brothers.

Matt or Matthew as he refuses to answer to. My other 'big brother'. he was the most fun to play a prank with. He has the heart of a little kid. He can charm people easily, thats why basically every girl at Oak Ridge High is after him. Too bad he's happy with Camille!

Jane. My best girl friend (apart from Camillie). Loves to shop and play dress up. Yes it runs in the family, Matt and Jane are both little kids at heart. With a cherry personaity anyone around her can't feel down!

Then, there's _him. _The guy that was my best friend. The guy that had me running out of my own house in tears. I was completely in love with him. But he never noticed. He had been crushing on Ava Johnson since Freshman Year.

I would have cared so much if she wasn't so snotty and horrible to everyone to everyone who she thought was uncool. In other words, someone who wasn't rich. But techniquly everyone who went to out school was rich. It was a private, school that had a pretigious background.

It was a huge school with large glass walls that overlooked the beautiful scenery. I texted them back.

To: Jazzy, Janey, Matty, Cammy

I'm fine guys no need to worry. I'm driving home now. Juz needed time to cool off.

I pressed the send button and let my head nod back to the head rest. I felt the familiar tune og White Horse play. I moved my hand up to eyes and saw the words, '1 text message received from Kev.' My eyes widened and hesitated as my thumb hovered over the read button. I took a deep breath and pushed read.

BriBri, are you okay. I can't wait to introduce Ava to you as my official girlfriend!!! Shes coming over now.

From: Kev

Time: 4: 18

My eyes widened and I slammed my iPhone down on the seat next to me, face down. How _dare _he call me that _now?_ I started sobbing and pulled the keys from the engine, undid my seatbelt and pulled my knees up to chest.

_You say you're sorry that a face of an angel comes out just when you need it to._

I picked up my iPhone and it read 1 new message received from Kev.

BriBri. She just pulled up in front of our houses. Gona take her on a tour of my house then i'll intoduce her to you all properly.

From: Kev

Time: 4:20

I sighed and put the keys back in and started the car. I drove back the way I came and soon arrived at my house in a few minutes. Outside Camille was leaning into Matt, her dark grey eyes betrayed her worriedness and Jane was resting her head on Jasper's head who was sitting on the porch swing. His eyes travelling to his iPhone every few seconds.

Did I mention they were going out as well? and that Jane, Matt and _him, _I couldn't say his name, it hurt too much, lived right next door? Well, now you know. There he was, standing next to a tallish blonde girl. His arm was around her back and she had her head leaning on his shoulder. _Ava Johnson. _

They were both leaning against a blue Mini Cooper that Ava had just stepped out off. I stopped the engine and slipped my iPhone and my wallet into my jacket pocket, I slowly pulled the keys out of the engine and got out of the car.

"Gabby!" Jane jumped up and grabbed me into a hug. Camille who was dozing off with a worried expression, had her eyes flying open in a flash and dashed towards us and joined in the hug.

Jasper and Matt gave a relieved sign and gave me a smile. I returned it and wrapped them into a hug when Camille and Jane let me go.

"BriBri!" I heard _that guy _call after me. I winced visibly and swung around to face him. He had his arm around Ava, his hazel eyes were sparkling and his light brown hair was tousled which meant they had been kissing.

"What?" I hissed at him. He looks taken aback. I'd never raised my voice at him before. Never. "This is-"

"Ava Johnson. Yea I figured." I cut him off. He looked a little hurt. But I knew he would get over as soon as Ava gave him a little peck on the cheek. Anyway it was nothing compared to the hurt I felt. I had to live every day, wake up every day, knowing he would never love me back.

"BriBr-" But I cut him off once again.

"Don't you _dare _call me that, especially not after what you did to me." I warned him, my voice dangerously low, my voice was quivering.

"What did I do?" he asked baffled. My eyes widened. Jane took over.

"You really don't know?" she asked with a twisted smile. He shook his head.

"You're a real idiot then. You say you're her best friend but you don't even know what you did to her." Matt spat, coming up behind me.

"I can't believe you're my twin." Jane shook her head sadly and walked away, her head bowed. Jasper gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead lightly when she reached him.

"Bye." I said softly and turned my back on him once again and walked into the house.

Once the door slammed behind me, I started to cry softly and made my way up to my room and fell down on the bed. I tossed my keys, wallet and iPhone on my bedside table. I buried my face into my pillows and sobbed letting the tears slip down my cheek, they looked like diamonds glistening in the sunlight and I let them drop one by one onto my pillows.

"Hey baby sis." I heard Jasper come in and sit on the bed. The bedsprings creaked under the extra weight. "I loved him Jazzy, I loved him, and he didn't even know much he hurt me. He always says he will be there for me, always be there to comfort me and be ready to hurt the person that hurt me. He said he was my best friend and knew everything about me. But now he doesn't even know how _much _he hurt me!" I sobbed into my brother's shirt and he let me patting my hair and comforting me.

"Hey, can we come in?" I looked under my brother's arm and saw Camille, Jane and Matt standing there. I nodded, my blonde hair whipping my back. They came in and sat on the bed. There was a moment of silence in which none of us knew what to say.

It was broken by my iPhone ringing. _You say you're sorry that a face of an angel comes out just when you need it to. As I pace back and forth all this time, cause I honestly believ- _I picked it up. 1 new message received from Kev.

I hesitated for a while then threw my iPhone at the wall. Matt cautiously stepped off the bed and picked it up. "Do you want to read it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You read it." I mumbled into my pillow. He still looked unsure. "Really." There was a moment of silence as she clicked the read button. A few seconds later, his face pale, Jane snatched it off him in a flash and Jasper and Camille read it over her shoulder. Their reactions were all similar to Matt's.

I looked from each person to the next. It couldn't be that bad, could it? I reached my hand out for my iPhone and Jane handed it to me, but was reculant to do so. I felt the smooth cold back of it and tilted it so I could see the screen.

Coming over to your house now. See you soon.

From: Kev

Time: 4:56

"Oh no he's not!" I muttered under my breath and raced downstairs. I quickly bolted the door and chained it. I saw _hi- _urg! I might as well say his name now, it's so confusing just saying 'him' and 'that guy.'! Really! You try it and tell me it's not confusing!

I saw Kevinand Ava just coming out of his house and walk over to my house. I quickly raced back upstairs and dashed into my room. I heard a knock, and peeked out my window which overlooked the front door. He was trying to twist it open. Kevin was always used to just opening it just like his own home. Jane and Matt did that too and we did the same to their house.

I saw him raise his fist and heard a knock. My mum peeked out from where she was cooking brownies in the kitchen and put down her mittens. She walked to the front door and unlocked and unchained it.

"Oh, Kevin, the gangs upstairs in Gabby's room." She smiled at him.

"Ahem." Ava coughed nastily, flipped her dyed blonde hair over her shoulders and put one hand on her hip.

"Oh, Ava, how nice to see you after all these years." My mum forced a smile on her face and waved them upstairs to my room. How did my mum know Ava? Well, the eight of us used to be best friends, I know hard to believe, no I didn't count wrong. Yes, eight, Ava's brother, Darcy was the eighth person. He was nothing like Ava and was more kind- hearted. Way more kind-hearted, like their parents. None of their parents acted the way Ava did.

The footsteps were getting louder and louder. I panicked and slammed my door shut and locked it. I quickly jumped on my bed and hid behind all of them. Jane gave a quick giggle when I ducked. I heard the doorknob turn, everyone did.

"Um, hello?" his voice was tentative. I ignored him. Jasper made to get up and open the door, but I shook my head furiously at him. He quickly sat back down.

"BriBri?" I stood up furiously. I stormed my way to the door and unlocked it, and threw it open.

"_WHAT_?!" I shouted. He looked taken aback, Ava was just sanding her finger nails.

"BriBr-" I glared at him.

"Gabb-" my glare only hardened.

"_Gabrielle," _I gave a tense nod. "I would like you to meet Ava, as my official girlfriend!" he smiled so wide his dimples showed. I leant against my door frame and crossed my arms. "And your point is?" I smirked.

He looked baffled, "Can we come in?" he questioned. I hesitated then nodded and spun on my heel and marched into my room. "What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Um, I wanted to ask if you would lend me a hand, doing something." The nervousness in his voice started to show.

I raised my eyebrows, "What?" my voice was harsh and definitely not friendly and Kevin knew it, he frowned quickly at my unfriendliness. "I need you to lend Ava, your emerald green halter dress." He gulped because he knew I was about to throw a fit and I did.

"WHAT?!" I shouted at him. He recoiled back, looking shocked.

"Why can't she borrow it?" He protested.

"Hmm, maybe, it's because it's _my _dress, and I don't lend it to _anyone._" I stressed. He gave me a puppy dog look. I heaved a sigh and walked over to my bedside table, opened the first drawer and withdrew a shiny silver key that was hanging on a piece of mint green ribbon.

"Thanks." Kevin said, his face full of gratitude and his hand outstretched. But I walked passed him to my walk-in wardrobe and pulled the door closed and locked it. Then I proceeded into the bathroom, dropped the key into the toilet and flushed it.

"Whoops, my bad." I apologized sarcastically, with a satisfied smirk on my face. His horror-struck face turned into a face of anger. "How could you do that?!" he yelled at me.

"Do what? Not lending my special, one of a kind dress, to someone that betrayed me and _you!_" I shrieked.

"What's in the past is in the past." He hissed, his hazel eyes smoldering. I glared back, my gaze just as intent.

"You are my _best friend_, Ava is my _girlfrien_d, and _best friends_ are supposed to help each other!" he shouted.

"Yea, _Gabrielle." _Ava said snidely, speaking up for the first time since we entered my room.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her, and stepped right up to her face. She started crying. Falsely.

"Kevvie! She scratched my face on _purpose!" _Ava whined. My eyes widened and I stepped back in horror.

"Are you alright?" he asked hurriedly, rubbing the place where 'I scratched her'

"I thought you were my best friend! Why did you scratch Ava?" he said quietly.

"And I thought _you _were _mine!" _ I cried in despair. He shook his head at me and slipped his arm around Ava's waist, and said protectively, "Thanks a lot."

"So, you are lending me your emerald green halter dress as sorry for scratching me!" Ava said in triumph.

"Yeah right. _Dream on." _I snickered.

"Just lend her the dress." Kevin said quietly.

"No. I'm not going to." I said equally quiet.

"Fine, we're going. Don't think about being my friend ever again then." He took one more look then disappeared. I slammed the door shut after him.

I stared at the door for a second and sank quietly to the floor, wrapping my knees close to my chest. I heard footsteps behind me, and then a pair of strong arms hugged me from behind. I twisted my head to see Camille hugging me, and soon enough, everyone joined in the hug.

I felt so much better that my friends and family still loved me and it took away the ache of Kevin and his _dream girl, _Ava.

_Matt_

My brother is a stupid idiot! I thought to myself. He says there best friends, but he doesn't even know who she loves. I looked at Camille, she met my eyes over Gabby's head. I knew she was thinking what I was. I nodded my head towards the door.

She got up, said something to Gabby and hugged her quickly. She followed me out, her blonde hair flowing behind her in a soft waterfall. Once we were both outside, I closed the door. Camille's grey eyes smoked with anger.

"I'm going to give Kevin a piece of my mind." She said in a low, angry voice. I glanced at her for a second, then nodded. "I'm coming with you." I had already made up my mind. She looked surprised for a moment, then nodded and walked down the stairs and out the front door.

As soon as we walked out the front door, I knew we shouldn't have come. Ava and Kevin were sitting next door on the Collin's porch swing. Their voices carried clearly over the hedge.

"Why are you still friends with her?" a voice whined. I rolled my eyes, _Ava_, of course. Kevin wriggled uncomfortably. "I don't know." He was barely audible, his eyes looked strained.

"Well, if you want to be my girlfriend, stop being friends with her." Ava's voice was like acid burning through the soft spring air.

Kevin's eyes widened and for a moment, neither me or Camille seemed to breath.  
"He wouldn't dare!" Camille breathed, her eyes fixated on them. There was an uncomfortable silence, then he nodded. I choked on my saliva as I saw him nod his head. Camille had a shocked expression on her face that reflected mine.

In one instant she had crossed the hedge that separated out two houses and reached Kevin and Ava. She drew back her arm and smacked Kevin across the cheek. He had a shocked look on his face. In all his years of knowing her which was ever since we were born, he hadn't seen Camille use violence, on anyone.

Ava had stood up in a fury. "How dare you touch _my _boyfriend?" her voice threatening. Camille smirked,

"Why should I be scared of you?" she taunted. Ava's black eyes seemed to light on fire. She slapped her on the cheek and dug her nails into Camille's cheek.

Okay, that's it. I thought and stood up from my hiding place behind the bushes. I walked over to them in a fury and asked Camille quietly, "Are you okay?" I asked tenderly. She nodded, the fire still alive in her eyes.

_Camille_

That evil little scheming bitch! I screamed in my head. I could feel the warm trickling of the blood sliding down my cheeks. I heard loud footsteps behind me and turned my head, Gabby was standing there, her blonde hair flying wildly around. "Gabby!" Jane and Jasper ran up behind her, a few seconds after her.

Her eyes glanced at my cheek, blood flowing down, staining my white tank top. Her eyes glanced to Ava, then me. With her knee length summer dress flowing out, she looked stunning. There was a thin braided string below the bust line and her hair streamed our behind her .

"Did you do this?" She demanded.

"And what if I did?" she smirked.

"Then I get even." Her face was unreadable.

"Oh, like _you _have the guts to do that." A new voice broke in. Gabby's head whipped around to find an angry Kevin. She staggered back, with a hurt expression on her face. For a second, his face showed regret, but it changed quickly to a face of anger.

"What do you mean, I don't have the _guts _to do that?" Gabby recovered quickly, all traces of her previous hurt gone, her grey eyes hard with no emotion.

"I meant you don't have the guts to get even."

"Like you do?"

"Well, at least _I _can get a date." That was the final straw, Gabby gave him a look that was full of loathing but with a trace of hurt and ran back to the house.

"You are a stupid idiot!" Jane shouted at Kevin. He glared at her.

"She deserved it!" he shot back

"Oh yeah, and why is that?

"She insulted my girlfriend!"

"She was defending her sister, who used to be your girlfriend, and is your best friend!"

"That time is over! Matt is Camille's boyfriend now!"

"Well, she's still your best friend!"

"Yeah right." He scoffed.

"I hate you! You are the worst brother ever!" Jane shouted at Kevin, and turned away, her dark brown hair whipping around. Matt had already left and started to run after Gabby with Jasper and Jane and I were both glaring at Kevin and Ava.

I gave one last fleeting glace at Kevin and shook my head sadly. I walked away, but turned my head and said quietly, "I can't believe you're the one that's acting like this." Jane glared at Kevin before walking up to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." She said softly. So we walked back to our house, leaving behind a bewildered Kevin, and a fuming Ava.

_Jasper _

"Gabby!" She turned around, her cheeks were tear-stained.

"Yeah?" she answered softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"You know that we're here for you, you don't have to pretend and act like you're not hurt." She gave me a sad smile. "I know, thanks Jazz." She walked into the house and I saw her closing her light blue curtains in the window.

Jane walked past me in a big huff with Camille, who gave me an apologetic smile, and they both walked in the house and slammed the door after them. I heard light footsteps behind me and turned to see Matt walking up behind me looking disgustedly behind him.

"Looks like the 'lovebirds' are at it again." He said sarcastically.

"I still can't believe that _Kevin _of all people would do this to Gabby." I voiced my opinions.

"Yea, he's a stupid idiot." I gave him a surprised look.

"What?"

"Well, he _is _your brother." I gave him a look. He shrugged.

"Hey, you can't choose your family." He joked

"True, true." I smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go and see Gabby."

As we walked in the door, I heard a voice shouting.

"GO AWAY!" the voice belonged to Gabby. Matt and I gave each other an 'uh oh' look and ran to Gabby's room, where the noise was coming from. She had her iPhone pressed against her ear and her face was furious.

Who is it? I mouthed to Jane and Camille. They shrugged.

Put it on speaker. Jane mouthed. Gabby nodded. She lowered her iPhone and pressed a button on the screen.

"Come on!" a guy's voice pleaded. Four pair of mouths dropped open.

"Are you serious?!" Jane hissed. Gabby rolled her eyes and put her finger to her mouth.

"Just let me borrow it!" the voice rang out.

"For the last time _Kevin, _no you may not borrow my closet!"

"It's not fo-"

"And I'm not lending them to your slut of you girlfriend either!"

"_What _did you just call me?" an angry voice shouted in the background

"Are you deaf?" Gabby taunted

"Uh like, no!" Ava shouted

"Then LISTEN!" Gabby shouted and hung up the phone.

"That was KEVIN?!" Jane shrieked.

"Yes." Gabby nodded tensely .

"Why the hell did you pick up!" Jane seemed to have a thing for shrieking now. Then her face turned calm and she walked non-chantly out of the room.

We all gave each other _a_ look. Everyone knew what was going to happen next. She walked past Kevin and Ava, who were cuddling like innocent little people who were in love. Yeah right! Nothing about Ava was innocent! That's like saying Jane doesn't like having fun.

She marched into her room and we could see the blinds in her room go up, and then the window opened. She threw something green out and it landed with a splash. "AHH!" Ava screamed and jumped of the seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, jumping up as well. By before he could go over to Ava, a flash of blue landed on his head.

I gasped, not believing my eyes. Jane had just thrown water balloons at them, and they weren't even filled with water! They were filled with flour! Then two more flashes caught the sun's rays before landing on Ava and Kevin's head. This time, there were filled with water. So basically, they were covered in wet flour from head to toe.

_Jane_

They deserve everything that is going to come to them. I thought. I ducked down as Ava swung her head towards my direction. I quickly ducked down and grabbed Phrase 3 of Operation Destroy Ava (and Kevin, if it comes to that).

So far, it was going pretty well, I have to say. Ava was already pissed off, Kevin will be soon if he doesn't interfere, which he probably will. I slowly stood back up, and flung the last balloons. They exploded over their heads, this time, I threw four balloons that were all filled with confetti with glue all over them.

"JANE! I know its you!" Kevin shouted angrily. I stuck my head out of the window and waved merrily to him.

"Hey Kevvie!" I said innocently. He glared at me.

"Don't call me Kevvie!" he shouted angrily just as Ava whined,

"KEVVIE!" I smirked at him. Another glare.

"Yes love?" Kevin turned back to Ava, but his face was relaxed and calm. I gagged, pretending to stick my finger in my mouth.

I heard a few giggles erupting from Gabby's house, and I looked over to see Gabby, Jasper, Camille and Matt hanging out the windows laughing at the sight of Ava and Kevin. Gabby was also holding a slim silver device. I squinted my eyes until I realized it was her iPhone and she was probably recording the whole thing.

I ducked my head back in, and shut the window when I heard my Motorola Razz ring.

_I'm supergirl, I'm everywhere,_

_I'm flashing lights, they stop and stare, _

I picked it up, and I said, **1 new message from: Gabby. **I clicked on view and it said:

Hey! Come over! We're putting the vid of Ava and Kevin on Youtube!"

From: Gabby

Time: 5: 40

I grinned. This should be fun. I grabbed my gold Razz, and my purse which I had put my house keys, keys to my silver Audi, and my green iPod nano. I stuffed the phone in and ran out the door, and straight next door and was about to barge into Gabby's room when I heard some shouting. _Not again. _I groaned mentally.

I rushed in to find Gabby hanging out the window shouting at Kevin and Ava, _Wow! I would never have guessed! _ "I HATE YOU!" I heard Gabby scream out the window.

"Hey! What's going on?" I asked as I threw my purse on her double bed, narrowly missing Camille's head.

"Watch it!" she cried

"Sorry!" I muttered my apologies.

"Gabby, ignore my idiot brother, let's go post this video on Youtube!" I smiled at her, trying to get her to stop screaming at Kevin.

She stopped screaming, ducked her head back in and stared at me defiantly for a few seconds, before hanging her hand and slammed the window shut. "You're right." She said glumly. She grabbed her phone and slid into her silver beanbag chair. She powered on her white Mac. It was the newest version and brand-new. As we waited for it to power-on, the silence was broken, by a voice shouting outside.

"GABBY! OPEN UP THE WINDOW!" Kevin's voice angrily broke through the wall of silence that we had built. Gabby started to rise out of her chair, but Jasper stopped, her; putting a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

The two siblings glared at each other for a second, before Gabby wrenched her arm from Jasper's grasp and sat down in her beanbag chair, plugged her iPhone into her Mac. She went through all her videos until she got to the one that she had took when I had gotten by revenge on Kevin and Ava.

She clicked it open, and we started to watch it. A flash of green and blue raced through the air and landed on their heads, then two more water balloons whizzed through the air. The frown on Gabby's face quickly morphed into a smile. Four more balloons came onto the screen and landed on Kevin's an Ava's heads. Before long, Gabby was giggling, and everyone was giggling along with her.

She quickly opened up iMovie, and imported the clip into it, added a theme 'Scrapbook' abd pressed AutoMovie.


	9. Chapter 7

**Heyy! Okay, I know you probably all hate me by now! I'm sorry if my lack of updating has made you uninterested in this story! And if I say drama and school and all that its going to sound like an excuse, but that is what had been happening. But anyways, it's the holidays, and as much as I would like to be working on the own original story (a diff. then the one I showed you guys before) I decided that I would write this for you guys!**

**Enjoy x**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Previously on: Jane's New BFF**_

_I stepped up to them, so close that they took a step back, glancing at me warily. _

"_So you guys are the Cullen's?" I ask, pretending to be curious_

IPOV (Izzy)

"Yes, what's it to you?" Rosalie asked snidely. I smirked, it just proves that people don't change. At all. "Rosie." Emmett restrained her in a hoarse voice. She glared at me a second, before shuffling back next to Emmett.

"Who are you, and what do you know about us?" Esme asked timidly. I glanced at her in surprise, she didn't seem like wanted to speak at all, hiding behind the group.

"Hmm let's see." I pretended to think, walking behind them, and back around in a circle, making the squirm a little.

"I know, your name is Carlisle, your name is Esme, your Alice, your Jasper, your Emmett and _you _are Rosalie." I smirked at them. They looked shocked, but quickly composed themselves.

"Aro, Caius or Marcus could have easily told you that."

"Ah, but _Carlisle, _I know things about your family, that no-one knows about."

"Like?"

"Oh, I know that there was a girl called Bella, that _you _were infatuated with." Walking to Edward, and poking him lightly in the chest. He glanced up sharply, glaring at me.

"You know _nothing _about that, and you know nothing about _her!" _

"Oh really?" I asked, my face giving a small hint of a smirk.

He glared at me, his golden eyes burning with hostility.

"Try me."

"Fine. Her full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. Hates being called Isabella."

"Fine. What do you know about her?"

"Let me think… I know that she hates the smell of blood, she hates people spending money on her, her father is called Charlie Swan and is the police chief of Forks. Need I say more?"

Every single one of the Cullen's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know all of that?"

I walked in a circle again, building up the suspense. Then without a warning, I whipped off my cloak in one smooth movement.

"Don't you remember me, _Cullen's?" _I spat.

"What? _Remember _you?We don't even _know _you!" Alice exclaimed.  
"Oh sure, don't you remember? No, Ali, I do NOT want to go shopping!" I mimicked my old voice perfectly.

"BELLA?" Alice asked in a shocked voice.

"That's right, it's your _precious _Bella." I said sarcastically

"OMG! Bella! We've missed you so much!" Alice gave me a tight hug her spiky brown hair tickling my face.

"Get off me!" I said in a quiet tone.

"What?" she leaned back, but her arms were still locked around me and stared at me for a second

"Get. Off. Me." I gritted through my teeth. She just stared at me, her face full of shock. "I won't ask you again. Get off me Alice. Please" I added as an afterthought.

She was in shock, and didn't seem to move.

"Izzy, just do it, and get it over with." Jane sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. I shot her a glare, she knew I didn't want to use my powers except in special situations, especially the one she was referring to.

"What? You know you want to!" she huffed. I sighed, and knew she was right, I wanted to pay them back for everything they had done to me, all the hurt that had caused me. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a second before I heard a gasp and I knew it had worked. I opened them and Alice was getting up from the floor, a shocked look on her face.

"What did you just do?" Edward looked at me with shock evident on his face.

"Its called a _power, Edward." _I sneered at him.

"I don't even know you anymore, Bella." He said shaking his head ruefully, while Jasper helped Alice up and asked her something inaudible.

"Its _Izzy _to you, and that changed when _you _left _me!" _I shouted at him, and a gust of wind suddenly blew the hoods of Jane and Alec off their heads.

"Ugh! I _knew _this would happen!" Alec shouted as he and Jane ran forward and each grabbed one of my arms.

"What's happening?" I heard Carlisle shout over the loud noise.

"Iz! Calm down!" I distinctly heard Jane's voice.

**Haha cliffy! Sorry its so short! And OMG, Eclipse was amazing! Who loved it? Me! I also watched Marmaduke! It is SO cute! Hahaha, anyway, please review (: I also might think of doing another competition soon… **

**Hmm, tell me your thoughts!**

**Byee **

**Christy **

**x**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Hello! (: WOW! Two Updates In Less Than A Week? That Is Impressive For Me! Thank You All For Not Giving Up On Me And My Story, Even Though I Didn't Update In Like A YEAR! :P**_

_**Hahaaa, Exaggeration, BUT…**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**x**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Previously on: Jane's New BFF**_

"_Ugh! I knew this would happen!" Alec shouted as he and Jane ran forward and each grabbed one of my arms._

"_What's happening?" I heard Carlisle shout over the loud noise. _

"_Iz! Calm down!" I distinctly heard Jane's voice._

IPOV

I tried to calm myself by breathing in and out.

"1,2, 1, 2" I chanted under my breath, in time with my breathing. I slowly felt the wind subside and I heard the relived sighs of Jane and Alec beside me.

"Thanks guys." I muttered under my breath and they nodded.

"What did I say about trying to control your powers Izzy?" Aro looked displeased, as I turned to look at him. I opened my mouth but Jane got in before me.

"Don't blame Izzy on this one Aro, you knew this would happen if you brought _them _here." Jane turned her gaze to them, a nasty smile on her face.

"Jane!" I grabbed her arm and she turned to face me.

"What? Its not like I would kill them, just make the feel pain." She smirked, and I glared at her.

"Uhm, can I ask, what Bell- I mean Izzy's powers are?" Carlisle's voice broke our little staring contest. Aro looked at me expectantly to which I crossed my arms and glared back at him. I wasn't about to tell them, after all, I wasn't the one that invited them. I didn't even _want _them here.

Aro gave a sigh, and turned to the Cullens.

"Izzy is a 'sponge'. She can absorb other vampire's powers and when she gets too angry, mad or something like that, her power of controlling the weather gets out of control." He explained as gasps were heard all over the throne room.

"Wow." Everyone seemed to be in shock.

"Yea, that's right. she's probably the most powerful vampire on the planet, all thanks to you guys. If you had never left, then she would never have been one of us." Jane sneered at them and I turned to glare at her.

"_Jane!" _

"What? It's the truth." She smirked.

"Normally I would say something, but considering the circumstances…" Alec commented.

"Alec!" I turned to him in exasperation. I normally counted on him to help me keep Jane in check when she was around people she didn't like… which was the majority of people that came to visit us.

"You should have the state you were in when Jane brought you in Iz." Alec said softly. "We're only trying to protect you, you've become like a sister to us."

"Technically, we are related, I changed her _remember?" _Jane said impatiently.

"Wait. _You _changed her?" Edward finally spoke up, and his voice turned into dislike when he said 'you.'

"Yes I did. Got a problem?" Jane said haughtily, staring him down.

"I do actually." He stepped up, and stared Jane in the eye. Jane glared at him and he crouched, and looked as though he was ready to spring. Jane mimicked him and gave him a intimating stare.

"STOP!" I shouted out, and concentrated hard.

"What is going on?" Edward shouted as he leapt into an invisible wall and was thrown back. Jane glanced at me, I gave a slight nod and she laughed.

"That Edward, is the power of my shield. I can make it shock you too if I really wanted." I smirked at him, something that I had perfected over the time.

"Whats happened to you Bella?" Alice said sadly, and I glared at her.

"I told you not to call me that!" I gritted through my.

"But I'm your best friend, and I can call you that." She looked confused.

"Best friend? Yea right. don't make me laugh, you were my _best friend _when you left me, because you were tired with your little 'human pet'. " I laughed humorlessly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Edward! What exactly did you say to her when you were supposed to be telling her we had to leave?" Alice turned slowly to him, and a pained expression came onto his face.

"I, uh…" he trailed off.

**Hahaa cliffy :P**

**Sorry this is so short… ill try to make the next chapter waaay longer. **

**Back to school soon… and I am freaking out about exams even though they are like 1 and a half terms/semesters away!  
ahh, I freak out a lot!  
anyway, r&r please (:**

**ily my lovely reviewers! **

**Christyy x**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello(: it's me again! Sorry for like never updating!**

**And this will be super short, just warning you. I really hope you haven't given up on this story!**

**But anyways(:**

**IPOV(Izzy/Bella)**

"Well, uhm…" Edward trailed off and looked down. I glared at him, my arms crossed.

"Edward." Alice said in a hard voice, also glaring at him.

"Fine! I told her I didn't love her anymore, and that she was just a little human pet of ours, then I left." Edward spoke in a extremely fast voice, stepped back a little and I instantly knew why.

"What?" Alice flew at him and started to attack him.

"Alice! Calm down!" Jasper managed to pull her off him and locked her arms behind her back.

"Edward, how could you? She as my best friend! And you made us believe she didn't want to be around us!" Alice was almost sobbing now and she collapsed into Jasper's arms.

"Edward. Is this true?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Yes."Edward hung his head and avoided my eyes.

"Ugh, well now we have this sorted… I'm gonna leave. Bye everyone." I turned on my heel and tossed them a smirk.

"Bell-Izzy." A voice stopped me in my tracks. I slowly turned around and saw Rosalie, standing a few feet away from her family.

"Yes?" I tried to keep my voice cold and emotionless.

"I just wanted to say… I'm really sorry how I acted towards you before… when we first got to know you. I really hope we can put that behind us, and I had _no _idea that Edward had done that. So I'm sorry." She shrugged, her beautiful blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"Thank you Rose. Um, that means a lot to me." I gave her a half smile before turning on my heel and walking away, with Jane and Alec on my heels.

"Iz?" Jane's voice made me stop and stare at her.

"Yeah?"

"We just wanted to say that if you want to be friends with the Cullens again, then that's totally fine with us. As long as its not Edward." Jane's face turned from friendly, to a large scowl on her face.

"Thanks Jane, Alec. That means a lot." I offered her a smile, which she returned.

"So, what should we do?" Alec mused, his face deep in thought.

"We can… go shopping!" Jane burst out, a large smile on her face. Alec and I both groaned simultaneously. Jane was just as bad as Alice when it came to shopping.

"Ugh, fine. Nothing better to do anyway. Alec, you're coming as well." I grabbed his arm as Jane pulled me towards our bedroom.

"Get change into normal clothes, then meet in the foyer in 10. See ya." Jane gave one last tug, and we ended up in our room.

"It's pretty chilly, so I'm going with jeans." I walked over to our walk-in-wardrobe and started hunting for some clothes. _No pun intended _ I thought amusedly to myself. I picked out some black skinny jeans with a dark blue tank top and some long silver necklaces. I slipped into my favourite caramel coloured Ugg boots, put on my cropped bomber jacket and grabbed a white Dolce & Gabbana tote bag. Jane was wearing dark grey skinny jeans with a silver Ella Moss t-shirt dress that she had brought a few sizes smaller so it looked more like a t-shirt. She put on a grey long cardigan, with a pair of crème coloured Ugg boots and like me, grabbed a Dolce & Gabbana tote bag, but her one was silver.

"Ready?" she gave me a mischievous smile before I gave her a high-five and we walked out the doors, and down into the foyer where Alec was leaning against a walk, dressed in dark blue skinny but not too skinny jeans and a grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone. He was texting on his new iPhone waiting for us. A lot of people didn't think there was reception in here; when I first came, I never expected there would be reception, wireless or anything high-tech.

"Hey Alec." Jane and I walked up to him, and Jane poked him in the shin with her foot.

"I've been waiting for you two for ages." Alec moaned, standing up properly and draping a arm around our shoulders before we walked out of the two glass doors and into the garage.

"Bags driving!" I shouted as I slipped out from under his arm and grabbed the keys from my bag. I ran to my silver Porsche and slipped into the driver's seat while Jane nabbed the passenger seat and Alec was forced to go in the back.

"Fine, but I bags driving tomorrow." Jane quickly shouted. I started the car and we drove off to a mall. Pretty soon we arrived and I parked closet to the entrance and we got out.

"So where to first?" Alec mused taking out his iPhone once again and started texting.

"Number 1: the Apple store? I'm thinking of changing to the iPhone 4. Number 2: _who _are you texting all the time?" I leaned over and grabbed his phone.

"HEY!" he tried to grab it off me but Jane blocked him and gave him a smirk.

"Let's see… wait Amaria?" I looked up at him shocked.

"You're going out with Amaria? That's why you keep disappearing?" Jane screeched.

"Oh, this is so entertaining." I laughed before taking out my own iPhone and started off a new text

_AMARIA! How could you not tell Jane&me that you were going out with Alec? We're best friends! Even though you're off on a mission, you could have texted, or called or emailed! Iz and Jane x_

I got an instant reply.

_Because I knew you would freak out! Am x_

_If you had told us from the beginning, we wouldn't! and you would never believe what has happened here._

_What?_

_The Cullens are here…_

_WHAT? OMG. I have to talk to you, Jane and Alec when I get back, but I gotta go Iz. Bye! Am x_

"Alec, we're not going to annoy you about it until Am gets back, but at least tell us how it happened." I gave him a steely glance.

"I dunno. We just got talking and we yea…" he trailed off and turned away, an unusual shy smile on his face.

"Ugh fine. Then the Apple store it is." Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed our arms, dragging us to the Apple store.

"Hi, how may I help you?" someone immediately greeted us when we walked in.

"Hi, I would like to upgrade from an iPhone 3, to an iPhone 4. Charge it to the Volturi account" I handed him my iPhone.

"Sure, just take a seat and I'll transfer all your information from your old phone to your new one then you can check it out and see if there are any problems with it."

"Thanks." I sat down in one of the plastic chairs and turned to face Jane and Alec.

"Looks like Eddie boy didn't tell his family about what he really said." Jane said in a some-what smug tone.

"Jane." Alec nudged her and gave his sister a warning glance.

"What? It's true." She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair before taking out her Blackberry and fired off a couple of texts before resting it in her lap, and taking out her iPod Touch.

"It's okay Alec. Really." I gave him a glance and smiled softly to show him I really was okay. After it was a long time ago, and I was completely over it… well almost.

"Bella?" a familiar voice spoke my name and I looked up to see…

**Tehehehehee. Can you guess who it is? I bet you can! :P okay. I'm sure most of you think I'm super weird by now! Anywayyy, shout out to one of my besties forever and my fellow TwiHard fan… RACHIEKINS(: please review this because you know you want to, and I won't pinch or attempt to pinch you for two whole days(: unless of course it's a mean comment (joking btw(; ) anyway… review please peoples and Rach: DON'T FORGET YOUR MOUSEEEE(:**

**LOVE YOU,**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257**

**x**


	12. I'm Bored!

**Thank you so much to all the reviewers, people who have put me on their favourite authors, alerted me etc. It means the world to me (: I got amazing reviews saying that this story is their favourite and stuff, and that means a lot! Considering how many amazing authors there are on here!**

**Oh and Rachikins-you're not very nice ): **

**Hahaha, nah, I'm joking (; love you (: and you need to go on my profile because I gave you a shoutout(: **

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! ****But I've been studying for exams which were a couple of weeks ago, and now its holidays so hopefully I'll update heaps more!**

**Anwayyy, enjoy(**

**OKAY. Ignore all that. I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! You know from above exams and all that, then the few weeks left of school and beginning of hols and stuff I was editing my personal stories and didn't have time then I went up to Tutukaka for 10 days for summer. But now here it is! Once again, so sorry! **

**Jane's New BFF**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously, on Jane's New BFF:_

"_Bella?" a familiar voice spoke my name and I looked up to see…_

"Edward." I growled at him, keeping my voice low. Jane shot out of her seat.

"What are _you _doing here?" she snarled at him, and I gave a sigh, and looked over at Alec, who nodded and grabbed the back of Jane's silver t-shirt, dragging her back into her seat. "Hey!" she squealed and shot Alec a deathly glare.

"Jane." I warned her in a soft voice, and shot her a look. She stared at me for a moment before sighing dramatically and plopped down into her chair.

"Not meaning to copy her here… but what the hell are _you _doing here?" I asked him in a hard voice.

"Alice wanted to go shopping, then we saw you go in the Apple store, and I followed you." His answer was quick. Too quick…

"Ugh, whatever." I turned my back on him and was about to sit down again when his hand grabbed my shoulder and turned my around forcefully.

"What made you do this Bella? You used to be so sweet and kind, and now you're one of _them." _he shot a nasty glare at Jane and Alec.

"Them? they're my _family." _I moved my shoulder and his hand fell off.

"Family? Don't kid me. They're a bunch of _killers. _They just drink from humans and _discard _them." his voice turned into a harsh whisper, so no-one else but the vampires in the room could here.

"Really? Take a look at their eyes." I smirked at him and watched him as he glanced at Jane, and then Alec, then back to Jane.

"Their eyes…" he gasped in astonishment.

"are gold." I smirked smugly at him.

"How…?" his face was stunned.

"after I came here and got turned, I refused to drink from humans, and hunted animals in the forest, and soon Jane and Alec joined me, and others did too." I shrugged, and the employee came out with the new iPhone 4 in his hand, and the packaging in another.

" Here you go." He handed both items to me, then reached for a bag from behind the counter. I reached into my tote bag and took out my white leather wallet, reaching for my black AmEx. I swiped it through and typed in the code. He gave me a piece of paper, which I signed.

"So, charged to the Volterra account. Thank you, and come again." The employee smiled and I walked out of the store with Jane and Alec by my side, leaving Edward standing in the store bewildered.

"Ugh, he is so annoying!" Jane grumbled as she fiddled with her long blonde hair

"I agree, but you don't have to start a fight for me." I smiled at her, and she returned it, her angry face from before morphing into a sweet smile.

"Anyway, did you guys see the look on his face when we found out we didn't drink from humans anymore." Alec snickered.

"I know right?" Jane rolled her golden eyes dramatically. "They're not the only ones who can drink from animals." I nodded my agreement and took out my new iPhone.

"Hmm, the design has certainly improved." Alec commented as he eyed it admiringly.

"Yea it has." I unlocked it and found out that they had indeed transferred all my information, including all my apps **(A/N I'm not sure they can do this, but lets pretend they can and they are also very influential people as you probably know(; so they probably make it happen if they wanted) **I had to say I was addicted to a few games which include Tap Tap Revenge 3; it was one of the best games I had ever played. Jane, Alec and I had an ongoing competition on who would get the highest score. Another game that we all loved was Sky Burger and Scoops. Who knew that stacking burgers and ice-cream could be so fun?

I put my iPhone into my pocket and followed Jane and Alec into a Juice Couture store.

"Seriously Jane. _Why _are we here?" Alec looked around the store with a disdainful look.

"_Because _Alec brother dear. Iz and I are shopping while you can look for a present for Am!" Jane chirped happily before pulling me to the other side of the store.

She grabbed a light purple velvour hoodie and track pants and held it up against herself.

"Whadda you think?" she pursed her lips.

"Go try it on!" I laughed and pushed her towards the changing rooms. A few seconds after she disappeared inside, Alec came up with a sample of Eau De Parfum in his hands.

"Do you think Amaria would like this?" he came up to me and sprayed some in front of me.

"Hmm... smells nice." I smiled at him.

"Cool, I'll buy it then." He grinned at me before going up to the counter and taking out his wallet to pay for it.

"Iz!" I turned around to see Jane in the purple tracksuit. The colour fitted her and the tracksuit hugged her curves.

"Amazing." I sang "You have to get it!" she nodded and went back inside to take it off, before emerging with it in her arms.

"This please." Jane smiled energetically at the cashier who looked stunned at her beauty.

"Uh, $35.60 please." The teenage boy stuttered.

"Here ya go." Jane tossed it at him and waited while he folded it up and put it in a bag.

"Alec! Hurry up! Or we're leaving without you!" Jane shouted over her shoulder as she started to walk out of the store.

"You can't do that!" Alec hurried out from behind the fragrance section and hurriedly put it down on the counter, before throwing a $50 note at the cashier.

"This is $20 too much." The cashier stammered.

"Eh, keep it." Alec said uninterested.

"So, what now? I'm bored." Jane rolled her eyes once we stepped out of the store.

"As usual." Alec muttered.

"Oh shut it you two." I said as Jane started to open her mouth. Just then we walked past a flyer that said.

Looking for models;

Between 10-20

Please call 021-288699

"I know what you're thinking Jane. No." I said warningly to her as she spun around to face me.

"Iz! Come on! This will be so fun!" Jane pleaded with me.

"No!"

"Alec! You'll do it with me, won't you?" Jane turned to her twin who just started at her for a while before sighing.

"Iz, if you do it, I will too."

"Pleeeeeeease?" Jane started at me imploringly.

"Argh! Fine!" I whipped out iPhone and started dialing the number.

**Can I say im so sorry for not updating? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't give up on me? I love you all (;**

**So, more mischief to come soon.**

**Review my wonderful people(:**

**Christy **

**x**


	13. Apply To Be A Char

Hi, this isnt a chapter, but I needed to create some characters for models in the next few chapters…

So…. You can apply to be in here! (:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Favourite designer:**

**Style:**

**Hobbies:**

**Family:**

**BF/GF? **

**Love interest? **

**Other:**

Ill choose maybe 10? So if you want to read the next chapter, please apply(:

Christy

xx


	14. Chapter 11

**Hi, thanks for all the reviews(: and thanks for not giving up on meeeeee. And thanks for the model apps. The most descriptive was ****kityHaleWhitlock, hi ho off to town we go and The Cullenite so thanks a lot for that(: **

**About the phone number thing in the last chappie, I live in NZ so yea, I don't know what American/Italian phone numbers are phrased like. **

**Jane's New BFF**

**Chapter 11**

_Previously, on Jane's New BFF:_

"_Argh! Fine!" I whipped out iPhone and started dialling the number._

**BPOV**

"Hello? Please hold." a polite female voice came out of the speaker and soft classical music started playing. Jane grabbed my wrist that wasn't holding the phone to my ear and dragged me across the mall and towards the parking lot. She got in the driver's seat and I tossed her the keys.

"Speaker." She mouthed as I raced Alec to the passenger seat and pressed the speaker button/

"Hi, sorry for the wait. Did you call about the modelling?" a male's voice spoke.

"Hi, no that's fine and yes. I have two friends who are interested; ones a boy and ones a girl. We're all 16." **(Just pretend okay? Thanks (;)**

"That's lovely. My sister's a fashion designer and I'm her main photographer. Can you please come to our studio? Today or tomorrow if possible."

"Sure, what's the address?"

"It's in the Santreo mall, at the back of 'Carmichael Designs and Photography."

"We can come today if you want."

"Oh yes! That would be fantastic!"

"That's 10 minutes drive from here." Jane mouthed to me.

"We can be there in 15 minutes." I relayed back to the person on the other side.

"Sure. See you then"

"Bye."

"Why 15? Jane said 10 didn't she?" Alec poked his head between the two front seats.

"Better to be early than to be late." I winked at him and did my seat belt. As soon as all our seatbelts were done up, Jane floored it. She drove fast. And that's saying something, considering we all drove a lot over the speed limit, but Jane drove faster than we did. Even if we are indestructible, it's still scary!

"I wonder why we don't you let drive more often!" Alec shouted sarcastically.

"Oh shut it." Jane poked her tongue out at him as she turned away from the wheel.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I shrieked.

"Oh Iz. You really need to chill out." Jane rolled her eyes, but turned back the right way nevertheless. 8 minutes later, Jane pulled into a spot in the Santreo mall parking lot. We walked inside and Carmichael Designs and Photography was one of the first stores that we came across. We walked inside where a 20-ish girl was arranging something on a mannequin,

Jane cleared her throat softly and she spun around, her dark caramel hair flying around her and landing softly on her shoulders.

"Oh! Hi!" I'm Anna Carmichael. Are you here for the model thing?" she asked, coming up to us and shaking all of our hands.

"Yea, I think I talked to your brother around 10 minutes ago?" I stepped forward at Jane's nudge.

"Ah yes. Ian just told me. So we need to take your measurements and details and you can wait with all the others." She pointed to a door at the back of the door which was slightly open, and I could the slightest shadows of people in there.

"So, names?" she walked over to the counter and grabbed a clipboard.

"I'm Jane Volturi, she's Bella Volturi and he's Alec Volturi." Jane pointed to each of us in turn. Anna nodded and started taking our measurements. Then she directed inside the room, and asked one of the assistants to take over the till.

Inside the room there were two white sofa's nestled against a wall. Currently there was one girl sitting on it; she had strawberry blonde hair with blonde streaks that ran a few inches past her shoulder and crystal clear blue eyes. She smiled when we walked in, showing off perfect white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin Deans. What's your name?"

"I'm Izzy, and this is Jane and Alec." I smiled briefly at her.

"Cool, I love modelling, don't you?" she grinned happily.

"Oooh yes! And fashion!" Jane gabbled and sat down next to her and soon enough the two were engaged in a conversation.

Alec and I exchanged similar half amused, half exasperated looks before sitting down on the couch opposite them. A few minutes later another girl breezed in, her long golden brown hair almost floating behind her. She had grey-blue eyes and pale skin, almost the same shade as us vampires.

"Hi, I'm Silvere De La Cruz. You guys are?" she nodded at us before sitting on the couch opposite us.

"I'm Caitlin, this is Jane here, and Izzy and that over there is Alec." Caitlin grinned.

"Only male model aye?" she grinned sympathetically.

"So far." Alec made a face. "These two lunatics dragged me along." He shot a glare at me and Jane.

"Ah well. Have fun." she laughed.

"Caitlin Deans?"a guy in his mid-twenties poked his head around the door that opened.

"That's me." She stood up. "Laters guys." She gave us a nod and disappeared inside. As she went, another girl from the room came out and flung herself down on the couch.

"Eliza." She spoke up. Eliza had light brown hair with light honey blonde streaks and bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Izzy, Jane, Alec and Silvere." I pointed to everyone in turn. "How come you're waiting here if you just came out?"

"Beats me." She shrugged.

Around 15 minutes later, Caitlin came back out and waved good bye to us, before Jane and I were called in. the guy, Ian took a few portfolio shots, then shot some photos of Jane and I together in similar look outfits. We came out, waited while Alec went in and chatted to Silvere. When he was done, we said bye and walked out.

"Thanks for trying out. We'll contact you if you are successful or not. Bye!" Anna smiled and waved us out.

"That. Was. Torture. Remind me never to go along with the things you two do." Alec slumped down in the backseat as Jane and I exchanged wicked grins and high-fived. We _lived _to annoy Alec.

**Review please?**

**Sorry if I didn't use your character, I over estimated how many I would need. I might feature a few of them later and the ones that I did use, did I portray it how you wanted?**

**Review por favour?**

**Gracias(:**

**Even though I don't take Espanol, it's still fun to use it (;**

**Christy**

**x**


End file.
